thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy
''Tommy ''is another friend of Johnny and was a student at the Cobra Kai dojo. He is known for being the most vocal and sarcastic of the Cobra Kai gang. Pre Karate Kid According to Tommy he had a crush on Ali Mills (Johhny's ex-girlfriend) and joined the Cobra Kai Dojo in order to develop the courage to ask her out. In a tournament during 1983 (Possibly the All Valley Tournament) he lost to Johnny in the finals but put up a tough fight according to Johnny). The Karate Kid Tommy is first shown arriving at the beach on his motorcycle along with the rest of his Cobra Kai friends. When Johnny, the leader of the Cobra Kai gang spots his ex girlfriend Ali Mills talking to Daniel LaRusso, Johnny goes to talk to her while Tommy and the others follow him. On one night when Daniel was riding his bike home Tommy and his friends approach him with their motorcycles and knock him down the hill When he along with Johnny's gang were beating up Daniel at the park, Mr. Miyagi jumps in and beats them all up. After it is confirmed that Daniel will fight in the all valley tournament, his sensei John Kreese instructs the students not to bother Daniel until the tournament. The next day at school Daniel openly taunts and makes fun of Tommy along with his friends because he knows they are not allowed to hurt him. He faces Daniel in the 4th round in the All Valley tournament. Despite managing to score a point against Daniel, Daniel is able to beat him. Following his defeat he angrily walked away. He vocally expresses his support for Johnny during the semifinals and finals. Johnny however loses to Daniel in the finals. The Karate Kid Part II Following Johnny's loss to Daniel Kreese angrily berates Johhny and chokes him in the parking lot. Tommy tries to convince Kreese to calm down and let him go. However, his attempts and pleas eventually cause Kreese to hit him. Fortunately Daniel's teacher Mr. Miyagi saves Johnny by defeating Kreese. Karate Kid Part III Despite not making an appearance it can be implied that Kreese's actions following the loss at the All Valley tournament caused Tommy and the rest of the Cobrai Kai members to leave the Dojo for good. Cobra Kai Sometime between 1985 and 2018, he was diagnosed with hospice. Season 1 While Tommy did not make an appearance, he is shown in a few flashbacks, and when Johnny talked to his student Miguel Diaz about Daniel he referenced he time he fought Miyagi at the park and even says he thinks Tommy suffered brain damage as a result. Season 2 During the Summer of 2018, Johnny Lawrence received a phone call from an older Bobby Brown informing him that Tommy wasn't expected to live for much longer. Upon arriving at the hospital, the 2 former Cobras and Jimmy met up with a dying Tommy. After a final day of drinking, fighting a group of guys causing trouble and riding on motorcycles like the 4 did in high school, they went camping in the mountains where Tommy spent his final moments talking with Johnny. The three Cobras wake up to find that Tommy had died peacefully in his sleep. Personality Tommy was a bully just like the rest of Johnny's gang. He was known for being extremely vocal, as he would scream out of joy or anger from time to time. Despite his mean personality, he did care about Johnny, and even tried to persuade Kreese to stop hurting Johnny following the latters loss at the All Valley Tournament. 34 years later he is much more calm and peaceful. Despite dying of hospice he spent his final moments happily reconciling with Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy. Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part II Characters Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains